An electronic monitoring device is a bracelet or body worn device used to monitor, at a remote location, movements and optionally activities of a monitored person or item. The electronic monitoring device may be worn around a wrist or ankle of the person being monitored. The electronic monitoring device is typically used to monitor offenders as they transition to society during a parole period.
Electronic monitoring devices include a housing connected to at least one strap for securing the device around the ankle, wrist or other limb of the person being monitored. Tamper sensors detect a variety of types of tamper, including cutting of the strap and/or the removal of the device from the person. Tamper sensors may also detect any damage to the device while still attached to the person. Electronic circuitry is enclosed within the device housing and includes a microprocessor, a memory device, for receiving and processing tamper or sensor data, and one or more transmitters.
Electronic monitoring devices transmit signals to a remote location, such as a central monitoring station, or they may emit signals configured to be detected by a drive-by device carried by law enforcement personnel. The electronic monitoring device also generates signals that are transmitted along the strap, to verify that both the first end and the second end of the strap are connected to the housing. It is desirable to reduce the power consumed by the electronic monitoring device in order to decrease the frequency of replacing batteries.